coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 946 (19th January 1970)
Plot Emily returns to the Rovers from staying at No.3. Dickie gives her a box of chocolates as a thank you. Anita wants Len to meet her parents. He puts her off as he's the same age as her father, getting her to agree to go to a football match instead. Emily walks straight into a raft of work at the Rovers as they're short-staffed. Alan agrees to take Elsie to the Robin Hood pub for a night out. Bernard is angry at Sandra's engagement, feeling that Ray isn't good enough for her. Ray tells Len that there is no football match on for him to go to. Jack congratulates Ray on his good news. Ray agrees to return to the yard as Len's partner and comes up with a false urgent job for him to do that night to get him out of meeting Anita's parents. Unable to cope with a sudden rush of customers, Maggie takes Ena back on at the shop with a five shilling pay rise. Annie upsets Maggie with her talk about Len and Anita. Elsie tells Alan that she doesn't want things to get serious. Emily makes lunch for Ray and Dickie just as Audrey returns from Preston to take over from her. She gets saddled with the washing-up. Bernard accuses Sandra of marrying Ray out of pity. Maggie discovers that the extra customers were cronies of Ena, sent there by her to achieve the purpose of getting her job back. Maggie invites Len round to supper any time he feels the need to relax. Ray tells Sandra he will marry her when he can stand up again. Len turns down a night with Alan and Elsie to avoid Anita and having to meet her parents. At the pub, Maggie and Anita snipe at each other and Maggie tells her about her supper invite. Anita storms out. Audrey is amazed at the way Emily has trained Dickie in housework. Anita sees through Len's lies. Annoyed by Maggie's cold attitude towards her, she tells Len he has to choose between the two of them. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann Guest cast *Anita Reynolds - Elisabeth Sladen Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Booth - Yard and office *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *In an unusual move, the cast credits at the end of the episode were left-justified on screen against an image of the Builder's Yard. *A customer at Alan Howard's Salon is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Good news for Ray and a decision for Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 0946